Phoenix unter Falken
by Lysslys
Summary: "Darauf stürmten noch zwei Leute in die Wohnung - anscheinend Percy und Grover. Der eine hatte ein Schwert in der Hand, und der andere hatte… Ja, das waren definitiv Ziegenbeine. " Hermine, Luna und Ginny werden in die Welt der griechischen und römischen Götter hineingezogen. Aber warum eigentlich?
1. Vom Elfen retten und Ziegen treffen

_AU wo Hermine gleichalt ist wie Percy, post Hogwast und Blood of Olympus . Ich habe Blood of Olympus noch nicht gelesen, also weiß ich nicht ob meine Geschichte mit dem Ende zusammenpasst, aber werde mich sicher nicht selbst spoilern! Ich habe mir einfach mal vorgestellt dass Percy geplant hatte mit Annabeth in Neu Rom zu wohnen, dann aber irgendwie damit weitergemacht hat kleinere Aufträge anzunehmen und seine Freunde in Camp Halfblood zu besuchen. Ich meine ja nur, er ist sowieso nicht der Typ für ein ruhiges Leben._

_Meinen Oneshot Arthurs Mythos könnte man entfernt als Prolog von dieser Fic sehen, also könnt ihr die auch mal lesen falls ihr Lust habt! Aber keine Angst, ich habe When Myths become reality so geschrieben dass man sie auch ohne versteht._

_Noch ein letztes : Vielen vielen vielen Dank an Lea (Lady Arwen of Imlandris) die mir ganz viele Ideen gegeben hat, ich glaube ich hätte ohne dich nie angefangen zu schreiben! Danke :)_

* * *

><p>Hermine war am Ende. Nun ja, das war vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber müde war sie auf jeden Fall. Sie hatte ja nicht erwartet dass das Ministerium zu einem Versammlungsort für Heilige werden würde, aber sie hatte gehofft dass die Zauberer nach dem Krieg etwas offener wären! Doch während ihres Vorstellungsgesprächs war ihr eins klar geworden: die Auroren waren vielleicht wachsamer, aber die Abteilung zur Aufsicht und Führung der Magischen Geschöpfe war mittelalterlicher denn je.<p>

Entnervt rammte sie den Schlüssel in ihre Haustür, warf die Tür zu und ihre Tasche in eine Ecke, und lief fast Ginny um die anscheinend gerade von ihrem Sofa aufgestanden war. Das lag daran dass ihre Wohnung so klein war, dass besagtes Möbelstück nur reinpasste wenn es halb im Flur stand.

"Hi, ich dachte ich schau mal vorbei, und frage wie es gelaufen ist", kam es von Ginny.

"Schlimmer als ich erwartet hatte… Aber ich habe den Job", seufzte Hermine. "Sie waren froh dass sich überhaupt jemand um die Stelle bewirbt, aber das zeigt ja schon dass die Einstellung der Zauberer magischen Wesen gegenüber von vorne bis hinten nicht stimmt." Sie warf sich neben Ginny aufs Sofa. "Wie die Abteilungsleiterin mich in meinen Job eingeführt hat! Der war es egal das Hauselfen größtenteils immer noch versklavt sind, und dass die Wiedereinführung von Riesen einfach nur katastrophal läuft! Ich hatte das Gefühl dass das Ministerium nicht da ist um den magischen Wesen zu helfen, sondern um sie zu unterdrücken… Das habe ich ihr dann auch gesagt, und ich dachte sie würde mich gleich rausschmeißen."

"Als ob sie das könnte" schnaubte Ginny. " Du bist Hermine Granger, Harry Potters beste Freundin, und noch dazu die erste Hogwartsschühlerin seit 200 Jahren die alle ihre UTZs mit Ohnegleichen abgeschnitten hat. Du hättest eigentlich gar nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gemusst, hast es aber trotzdem gemacht! Ron und Harry kommen ja auch ohne Diplom klar, aber du hast es durchgezogen. Und das bedeutet dass ich letztes Jahr mit dir in einer Klasse sein durfte, und das war einfach nur genial."

" Und ich war endlich auch mit dir im selben Jahrgang", hörte Hermine eine träumerische Stimme hinter sich. "Kräuterkunde mit euch beiden war wirklich mein Lieblingsstunde… Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen dass wir _Freunde_ sind", hauchte Luna. Sie balancierte mit einer erstaunlichen Leichtigkeit ein Tablett mit Tassen, einer Kanne, und einem Teller Kekse auf dem Kopf. "Übrigens, schöne Wohnung! Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht dass ich in deiner Küche Tee gemacht habe. Ich dachte mir, du könntest welchen brauchen wenn du aus dem Ministerium kommst" Sie stellt das Tablett auf den Beistelltisch und quetschte sich in den Sessel ihnen gegenüber. "Tee ist das beste Hilfsmittel gegen Scharlackengas, das versprühen sie da überall. Sie wollen dich verwirren, damit du nicht bemerkst dass der Minister ein Vampir ist".

Im Laufe des letzten Jahres hatte Hermine gelernt nicht auf das was Luna sagte einzugehen. "Danke Luna, das ist sehr lieb. Wie war dein Vorstellungsgespräch?"

"Nun ja, die Leute vom Tagespropheten meinten sie suchen Reporter die eher über _Realität_ schreiben, als ob Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler nicht genau so real wären wie du und ich…. Aber ich wollte sowieso erst mit Neville nach Finnland gehen, Daddy meint da gibt es sicher ganz viele Rumpfnöckel! Seit ihr sicher dass ihr nicht mitkommen wollt?"

"Nun ja, Luna, wir haben inzwischen beide viel zu tun" , erklärte Ginny. " Hermine hat ja jetzt ihren Job, und mein Training bei den Holyhead Harpies fängt schon in einer Woche an!"

"Schade…", murmelte Luna. "Aber es wird sicher trotzdem lustig, schließli- "

In diesem Moment wurde die Wohnungstür eingetreten. Ein Junge mit schwarzem Lockenkopf und grell orangenem T-Shirt sprang in den Flur, drehte sich zurück zum Eingang und schrie : " Percy! Grover! Beeilt euch! Von hier aus kann man sich leichter verteidigen! ". Darauf stürmten noch zwei Leute in die Wohnung - anscheinend Percy und Grover. Der eine hatte ein Schwert in der Hand, und der andere hatte… Ja, das waren definitiv Ziegenbeine.

Hermine war wie versteinert. Hätte man sie offen angegriffen hätte sie blitzschnell reagiert, aber die Scene die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte war so eigenartig dass sie gar nicht wusste wie sie das alles einordnen sollte. Und das bizarrste daran? Der Junge der geschrien hatte, hatte eindeutig einen amerikanischen Accent.

* * *

><p><em>Das erste Mal dass ich Crossover schreibe! Ich hoffe ihr mögt es, und wenn nicht : sagt mir auf jeden Fall warum!<em>

_Und für die die es sich nicht denken konnten: keiner von Rowlings oder Riordans Charakteren gehört mir, ich durfte sie mir nur ausleihen und etwas damit rumspielen!_

_Falls ihr jemanden kennt der mich gerne beta lesen würde, ich fände es klasse!_


	2. Vom Eindringling zum Kidnapper

Sobald seine Freunde durch die Tür getreten waren knallte der Ziegenjunge sie wieder zu und stützte sich dagegen. Der Lockenkopf unterstützte ihn prompt dabei. Wollten sie andere davon abhalten auch in die Wohnung zu kommen? Da Sie zeigen wollte dass sie sich besser benehmen konnte als die Eindringlinge stand Luna auf, um sie in ihrem nicht-Heim willkommen zu heißen. Hermine und Ginny schienen immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, sich der neuen Situation anzupassen also würde Luna für dieses Mal einfach die Zügel in die Hand nehmen.

Der dritte Junge mit dem Schwert wandte sich Luna zu - bloß dass er jetzt einen Kugelschreiben in der Hand hielt, und nervös damit herumspielte. Trotz dieses Ticks sah er ihr selbstbewusst in die Augen und ergriff das Wort : " Hi, ich bin Percy Jackson, und das sind Leo Valdez und Grover Underwood" Die Angesprochenen hoben jeweils bei ihrem Namen die Hand - es stellte sich heraus dass der ziegenbeinige Grover war - sich noch immer gegen die Tür drückend.

Percy bereitete sich mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck darauf vor weiterzureden, aber Luna fand dass es höchste Zeit war etwas Ordnung in diese Situation zu bringen, also ging sie auf den Jungen zu, ergriff seine Hand und stellte sich ihrerseits vor : "Ich heiße Luna Lovegood, ihr könnt mich auch Loony nennen wenn ihr wollt, das tun viele. Die beiden Mädchen da hinten sind meine lieben Freundinnen Hermine Granger und Ginny Weasley". Die Erwähnung ihrer Namen holte sie endlich aus ihrer Starre und sie standen auf, schienen aber nicht darauf erpicht das Wort zu ergreifen.

Also plauderte Luna einfach weiter: "So, und da wir und jetzt alle vorgestellt haben schlage ich vor dass du mir erklärst warum ihr hier gerade eingebrochen seid, und warum diese armen Jungen wie von Sinnen gegen diese Tür drücken. Ich bin zwar auch zum ersten Mal hier, aber ich vertraue trotzdem darauf dass die Wände ohne meine Hilfe stehen bleiben. "

Percy schien von ihren Worten etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, aber das waren die meisten wenn Luna sie zum ersten Mal traf. Sein Staunen dauerte nicht lange, denn schon setzte er seinen eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf, und wollte zum zweiten Mal seine anscheinen sehr schmerzvolle Geschichte erzählen . Doch er wurde von einem Krachen von der Tür unterbrochen, das klang als wäre etwas sehr schweres sehr schnell dagegen gerammt worden. Schon lagen Leo und Grover auf dem Boden, und keine Sekunde später brüllte Ginny "Protego" während Hermines "Colloportus" den Eingang versiegelte. Luna war erleichtert dass ihre beiden Freundinnen endlich aufgewacht waren und in dieser etwas eigenartigen Situation an ihrer Seite standen.

Hermine tat sogar mehr als das, sie trat vor Luna, und als Percy zu einer Frage ansetzten wollte unterbrach sie ihn zornige: "Du erzählst mir jetzt auf der Stelle was hier los ist. Ja, ich habe gezaubert, aber das geht dich nichts an bis ich nicht weiß warum du und deine kleinen Kumpel gerade meine Tür eingetreten habt ; und noch wichtiger: bis du mir erklärst was bei Merlins Bart gerade versucht diese selbe Tür auf den Angeln zu reißen!"

Percy drehte sich zu seinen " kleinen Kumpeln" um, die es wohl lustig fanden, dass ihr Freund sich auf so ungestüme Weise den Mund hatte verbieten lassen. Leo ließ ein etwas überdrehtes Kichern hören, und Grover stieß einen Seufzer aus, der sich eigenartigerweise wie " klingt ganz wie Annabeth" anhörte, worauf Percy nur die Achseln zuckte. Luna wusste dass weder Ginny noch Hermine in solchen Umständen viel Geduld hatten, sie fragte sich also nur welcher der beiden der Kragen als erste Platzen würde. Sehr wahrscheinlich Hermine, sie hasste es etwas nicht zu verstehen.

"Also, ich mache es kurz, die Harpyien reißen dir sonst noch die Wohnung ein… Übrigens, was war das für Zauberei, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen! Seit ihr Töchter der Hekate?", fragte er erwartungsvoll. Dieser Percy antwortete wohl ungerne auf Fragen.

"Was soll das jetzt bitte heißen?", platzte es aus Ginny heraus. Zum Glück hatte Luna nicht gewettet! Die rothaarige trat auch vor Luna und starrte Percy genau in die Augen. "Du stürmst hier rein, sagst irgendwas über Harpyien - was auch immer das sein soll - und fragst eine Blondine, eine Brünette und eine Rothaarige ob sie Geschwister sind? Das klingt wie ein schlechter Witz! Könntest du bitte mal aufhören Fragen aufzuwerfen, und ein Paar beantworten?". Die letzten Worte hatte sie sehr langsam gesagt, doch wie Luna wusste war das nur ein zusätzliches Zeichen dass Percy sie Gefahrengrenze erreicht hatte. Sie hoffte, dass die Jungen bald mit ihrer Geschichte herausrücken würden, schließlich war gerade mit Ginny und Hermine gerade nicht zu spaßen. Und so langsam wollte Luna auch gerne wissen was hier eigentlich los was!

Percy stand wie erstarrt da, und wechselte einen Blick mit Leo und Grover, die inzwischen wieder aufgestanden waren. "Wie das, "Harpyien, was auch immer das sein soll"?", ergriff Leo das Wort. " Ihr seid Halbgötter! Und das müsst ihr gewusst haben! Ihr habt gezaubert, und das war nicht zum ersten Mal so wie es aussah. Ihr müsst doch wissen woher eure Kräfte kommen!"

Hermine keuchte auf. "Das .. Das kann nicht dein ernst sein" stotterte sie. "Sag mir dass das nicht dein Ernst ist! Sag mir dass ihr nicht von Hekate, wie in Hekate die griechische Göttin der Magie, gesprochen habt!". Nun ja, wenigstens schien Hermine Stück für Stück zu verstehen was hier los war…

"Eigentlich schon…", antwortete Percy sehr langsam, sich die Stirn massierend. "Gut, dann also die ganze Geschichte… Ehm, ihr kennt die griechischen Götter oder? Viele Mythen, noch mehr Tote, etwas melodramatisch, ihr wisst schon?"

"Nein", stellte Ginny fest.

"Das ist so eine Muggel Sache", griff Hermine ein. Nun waren die drei Jungs endlich die die verwirrt waren.

"Vor ungefähr 2500 Jahren dachten die Muggel dass es Götter für so ungefähr alles gab, von Weintrauben bis zu Dieben. Und es gab Geschichten, über die Kinder die Götter mit sterblichen hatten. Und wenn ich euch richtig verstanden habe…" Sie blickte Percy fragend an.

"Dann existieren sie wirklich", beendete er ihren Satz. "Das tun wir."

Hermine seufzte erschöpft auf, als wäre das alles zu viel für sie. Ginny im Gegenteil sah so aus als würde sie sich erst warmreden. Sie schien drauf und dran einen spöttischen Kommentar von sich zu geben, doch Luna legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wie wäre es wenn du uns erzählt warum ihr hier seid, Grover", schlug sie vor. "Du könntest uns auch erzählen ob du mit den Ziegenbeinen besser Linusschlüpfe fangen kannst!"

"Was sind Linusschlüpfe?", fragte er interessiert.

"Ich, glaube, das könnt ihr auch später bereden", griff Hermine ein. "Aber du könntest uns wirklich erklären warum ihr hier seid!"

"Ich habe euch gerochen. Halbblute haben einen besonderen Geruch, und der lockt Monster an. Ich war im Camp unterwegs, und habe euch gerochen, oder besser gesagt eine von euch. Vom Camp aus! Ich dachte ein Halbblut muss wirklich in ernster Gefahr sein, also habe ich den zwei ersten Leuten Bescheid gesagt die ich getroffen habe und wir sind hier her gekommen um euch zu retten". Luna konnte nicht unhin zu bemerkte dass Grover wirklich besser erklären konnte als Percy, er war viel unkomplizierter.

"Ihr habt einen ganzen Tag gebraucht um zu kommen, ihr seid ja wohl nicht die besten Retter", bemerkte Ginny bissig. „Woher wollt ihr uns eigentlich retten?" In diesem Moment kam ein neues Rumsen von der Tür, diesmal von hohem Kreischen begleitet. "Ah ja, richtig. Die werden auch von unserem "Geruch" angelockt? Welche von uns riecht eigentlich?"

"Das weiß ich nicht so genau. Hier überlagert sich alles und-"

"Wir haben so lange gebraucht weil wir von Long Island Sound gekommen sind, in den USA", unterbrach Percy seinen Freund. Anscheinend hatte Ginnys Kommentar ihn gekränkt. "Die Monster kommen hier aus Europa, und wir waren trotzdem vor ihnen da. Ich weiß nicht was hier los ist, normalerweise ist für so verwirrende Details meine Freundin Annabeth zuständig… Jedenfalls müssen wir euch drei nach Camp Half-Blood mitnehmen".

"Ich glaube nicht dass das die einladendste Art ist das zu formulieren", konnte Luna sich nicht verkneifen festzustellen. Dieser Junge hatte ungefähr so viel Takt wie Ron. Hoffentlich würde er sich in Zukunft auch als genau so lustig entpuppen, wonach es zugegeben nicht aussah…

"Wenn du dich lieber von Harpyien auffressen lässt weil wir zu viel Zeit verlieren, dann sag Bescheid!". Percys Stimme war schneidend geworden, und im Nachhinein Tat es Luna Leid ihn so unter Druck gesetzt zu haben. "Eigentlich sollt es nur eine ganz normale Aktion sein", schnaufte er. "Und auf einmal sind hier…. Zauberer!"

"Wir sollte wirklich mit zu deinem Camp gehen", gab Hermine zu. "Ich habe keine Ahnung was hier los ist, und wir sollten das möglichst schnell klären. Was sollen wir tun?". Luna fühlte eine Welle der Bewunderung in ihr aufwallen. Hermine hatte das Praktische natürlich nicht aus den Augen verloren.

"Am besten, wir gehen jetzt gleich", fing Percy sich. "Ich weiß nicht ob dieser Zauber sehr wirksam gegen Monster ist. Könnt ihr in aufheben?" Das tat Hermine, und bevor sie fertig war hatte Percy schon wieder ein Schwert in der Hand. Luna musste ihn bei Gelegenheit wirklich mal fragen wie er das machte. "Gut, ich zähle bis drei, dann gehen wir los. Ich gehe mit Grover vor, ihn drei hinter uns, und Leo ist die Nachhut. "

"Bereit für euer erstes großes Abenteuer?", fragte Leo schälmisch.

"Glaub mir, wir haben schon viel mehr gesehen als _das hier_", konterte Ginny lächelnd.

"Eins" Percy ließ das Schwert ein Paar Mal in der Hand kreisen - wobei man es ihm, wie Luna fand, hoch anrechnen musste dass er dabei seine Freunde nicht in zwei Schnitt . "Zwei…" Er legte die Hand an den Knauf: "Drei!", und öffnete die Tür.

* * *

><p><em>Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, und falls nicht : vergesst nicht mir zu schreiben warum! Ich hoffe ich komme bald dazu weiterzuschreiben, es hat mir nämlich wirklich Spaß gemacht!<em>


End file.
